wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Spotlight:Chinese/洛克王国维基
*Wiki name: 洛克王国 维基 *Caption **English: The wiki guide and sources referenced to Roco Kingdom **Chinese: 「洛克王国」 指南和来源参考对于洛克世界 **Language: Simplified and Traditional Chinese (zh-cn) *Link: http://zh.roco.wikia.com *Image *Note: Our wiki is still currently growing, so the pages might be a little bytes off, however we do have more than 100 pages. I read that requesting for a spotlight needs to have at least 100 good pages, what I think is that we have enough information for that specific subject of the article. Yes, our pages need help editing, and I think they are good. I think that's why I wanted to make a spotlight in the first place. I don't know if there was a requirement that says "the wiki has to have more than 3 users"? I hope not since we really do just have 3 users... we want to attract more users and so what I am basically trying to say is this fine to request for a spotlight? *Second Note: The caption might be a little bit long, you can reply to me if it works. 2) I don't know if the image is fine with you, I worked hard on it though! Lastly, I might not be able to reply back to you when you do respond. 5-10 days? *Lodin-Ese (talk) 04:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) **There is no limitation for users - even if you're editing alone you can get a spotlight :) **I can get the image working, but I need to check the text in the editor. **One last thing however is the blue floating toolbar on the main page which overlaps with the Wikia toolbar. Could you reconsider the placement a bit? Also, I don't know how I got that one, but on bottom right a box with "Template:Like" appeared and is a little distracting. Could you move that one into the right rail (the right-hand side of the main page) where you have a lot of space left? **Looking forward to hearing from you soon! **Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:30, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ***Sure! The blue toolbar I will replace it, I was trying to not make it float...it just happened. I want it to stay in the bottom of the mainpage where you could scroll down and click on it, but I didn't know that it would float down whereever you scroll to. I might have to put that one as a template. I kind of liked it floating since users could see what you can do down there, so I might move it a bit upward so you users could also see the Wikia toolbar. Oh, for that "Template:Like" suggestion, yes, I agree with you it's annoying. I edited on the Template:Like, and it only shows that. This widget was supposed to show three "Hope you Like" questions with a random picture in the wiki of what was being edited recently. Well, I guess it wasn't okay. To begin with, I liked the wdiget for having "Return to the Top" button, so I will put it in the left. Thanks for replying! ***Lodin-Ese (talk) 18:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ****Hello, ****I fixed the issue with the toolbar floating automatically. Position: fixed in CSS will let the element be 'fixed', in this case not meaning "stay at your currently given position", but rather "be always in the given position, even if scrolling" (see also http://www.w3schools.com/cssref/pr_class_position.asp). I'll add the spotlight now. ****Marc-Philipp (Talk) 06:52, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Spotlight request